hetalia girls-truth or dare
by giratina1115
Summary: hetalia girls- atau hungary, belgium, vietnam, belarus, ukraine, taiwan, wy, seychelles, monaco, dan liechtenstein (plus author juga?) sedang bermain truth or dare comment di review untuk memberikan mereka truth atau dare hetalia girls: "feel free to ask us!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Girls Truth or Dare**

**author**: halo~ sekarang author akan membuat hetalia truth or dare! dan karakter yang bisa dikasih truth atau dare hanya karakter hetalia girls~ mari kita sambut tamu-tamu kita~  
**author: **di sini ada hungary~  
**hungary:** halo~  
**author: **dan belgium~  
**belgium: **halo!  
**author**: vietnam  
**vietnam:**hai.  
**author:**ukraine dan belarus~  
**belarus: **hm.  
**ukraine: **haai~  
**author: **taiwan dan wy~  
**taiwan: **ni hao!  
**wy:** hai?  
**author: **terakhir, seychelles, monaco dan liechtenstein!  
**seychelles: **haaai~ *bawa ikan*  
**monaco:** bonjour! *senyum*  
**liechtenstein: **ah! ha-halo!

**author: **yah, kelihatannya cuma segitu aja karakter hetalia girls xD untuk truth or dare, kalian bisa review. beri truth atau dare untuk karakter karakter berikut!  
**hungary:** author-nya boleh ikut dikasih truth atau dare nggak?  
**author:** eeh... boleh deh ._.  
**belarus: ***bawa pisau* dare aku sama kak russia...

_**to be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**author: **halo semua~ untuk kali ini dare-nya dikit juga xD maklum lah... newbie #lho  
yasudah, mari kita mulai truth or dare-nya!  
**all:** hore!  
**author: **tapi pertama... author harus kasih warning dan disclaimer...  
warning: typo(s), humor garing  
disclaimer: hetalia punya himaruya~

**author: **dare pertama... dari **Azukihazzle**~  
**Azukihazzle:***celingak-celinguk* Saya review-er pertama kah?

Menarik! Truth or Dare versi cewek hetalia. Biasanya kan truth or dare itu cowo, mana banyak hints shounen-ai pula.. *nasib beraliran straight*  
Kok malah curhat sih? /oke, ehem..  
ToD dari saya.  
Truth Buat Vietnam: "Gimana rasanya, saudara-saudaramu(kecuali Thailand) masih belum official di Hetalia?"  
Dare buat Ukraine dan Belarus: "Nyanyiin lagu kalian, Carrots and Sticks sambil joget alay!"

Cukup segitu aja.. Oke, saya tau ini gaje. /hmm  
Terimakasih.  
**author: **nasib beraliran straight ya? di sini juga authornya suka straight dan yaoi(?) jadi sejujurnya saya saya biasa-biasa aja sama pairing-pairing yaoi, tapi di satu sisi juga saya gak suka beberapa pairing yaoi #ikutancurhat  
**vietnam:** gimana yah? biasa-biasa aja tuh. soalnya nanti juga saudara saudaraku bakal official? ...kuharap  
**belarus:**... *death glare*  
**ukraine:** ayo belarus... ayo kita lakukan dare-nya?  
**belarus:**... kubunuh kau nanti... *siapin pisau*  
**author: **O_O  
**belarus dan ukraine: ***joget se-alay-alaynya (?)*  
**all (kecuali belarus dan ukraine)*: **nonton sambil makan popcorn (?)  
**author: **lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya~

**Irisha Jasmine: **Truth dari aku,  
Buat Belgium: Lebih suka Spain atau Romano?  
Buat Seychelles: Pilih Gentleman atau orang mesum #*plakk*, ehem. Maksudnya, England atau France?  
Buat Liechtenstein: Setuju ga kalau aku pasangin kamu sama Italy?

Maaf ga ada Dare-nya,.,. :3  
**belgium:** suka dua-duanya~ soalnya spain teman, romano juga teman~  
**spain & romano:** *friendoned*  
**author: **eeh... kok spain sama romano ada di sini? pergi! pergi! *sapu spain dan romano keluar*  
**seychelles:** gimana yah? kayaknya france... soalnya france kan kayak kakak buatku :3 kalau england menurutku terlalu menyebalkan  
**france:** honhonhon~ kakak senang sekali kau lebih memilih kakak daripada si alis tebal itu~  
**england: **berisik  
**author: ***tendang france sama england keluar*  
**liechtenstein:** italy baik juga sih... dan aku juga setuju-setuju aja... masalahnya kalau italy dekat-dekat aku... pasti dia udah ditembak kakak..  
**author:** kakakmu galak banget yah? oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya~

**JenIchi Kamine:** holla! hai! ni hao!  
kekeke, TOD buat yg cewek ya?  
Oke aku pinggin iku 3  
truth:  
1. Buat hunggary. Yg mana yg kau suka! Mr Aristocat(bener nggak ya nulisnya?) ato Mr Awesome?  
2. Buat Wy. Kamu suka sama cowok2 di hetalia nggak? Kalo iya sebutkan salah satunya dan kenapa!  
3. Buat kalian semua. Bagi yg merasa fujoshi angkat tangan!

Dare (who?) #slaped:  
1. Buat belarus. Tidak ada acara mengejar russia sampe chap selanjutnya, dan harus (mesti!) selalu bersama dgn Amerika sampai 2 chap selanjutnya dan harus menceritakan perasaan selama bersama dgn amerika.  
2. Bagi para fujoshi. Harus membuatkan aku doujin yaoi! Satu orang satu.  
3. Buat girantina1115. Membolehkan nyotalia untuk ikut serta (yang nyo!hetalia male chara)- yg ini nggak dikabulin juga gak apa.

Last word,  
harus update! #maksa  
**hungary: **yang bener tuh aristocrat.. kalau aristocat jadi film dong? jelas pilih mr austria dong! gilbert terlalu narsis...  
**author:** gilbert di friendzoned ._.  
**hungary:** biarin  
**author: **benci banget sama prussia sih? awas dari benci jadi suka lho  
**hungary:** gue gamau sama si mr asem  
**wy:** gimana ya... kayaknya... *bisik-bisik* sealand... soalnya dia sama sama negara kecil dan salah satu teman yang menarik sih...  
**all (kecuali wy):** cieehh...  
**wy: **be-berisik ah! *blushing*  
**author: **siapa aja yang fujoooo? *teriak*  
*hungary, taiwan plus author angkat tangan*  
**author: **untuk dare-nya... *bawa amerika*  
**belarus:**... *bawa pisau* aku membencimu... *terpaksa bareng amerika*  
**amerika:**... seram...  
**belarus:** aku benci orang gendut ini...  
*hungary dan taiwan: *kasih doujin yaoi*  
**author: **saya gak penah bikin doujin *bohong* _(:'3_| |_ )_  
**author:** challange accepted. *seret semua karakter nyotalia* at least mereka girls :D cuma saya gak akan sebutin satu-satu karena terlalu banyak... oke, next question~

**Zeita Hikari: **truth untuk author. ''Anda sudah punya pacar? :3''  
Saya dare untuk Hungary buat mukul kepalanya Prussia terus cium bekas pukulannya(?)  
Wah saya minta banyak... Yasudah sekian  
**author: **udah dong~ karakter kesukaan pacar saya itu prussia :3  
**hungary:** dare-nya menyebalkan sekali sih...  
**author: ***bawa gil* udah... lakukan aja apa yang disuruh tuh... namanya juga dare...  
**hungary: **pukul prussia? dengan senang hati~ *puku kepala prussia*  
**prussia: **apaan nih! dateng-dateng kepala awesome-ku dicium frying pan?!  
author:cium... cium... cium...  
**hungary: **ugh... *cium kepalanya prussia sambil blushing*  
**prussia: ***ikutan blushing*  
**author: **oke~ *tendang prussia* pertanyaan selanjutnya~

**gak bisa log in: **Hai kak giratina1115!  
Truth: untuk kakak-kakak gak tinggal di sini ya? Apa rasanya tinggal di cina? Kok bisa bahasa indonesia? Kangen indonesia gak? Udah lost virgin? :3 (pertanyaan paling aneh!)  
Untuk hungaria-suka sama austria gak? Jujur aku lebih suka kamu sama jepang soalnya gay lovers  
Belgia kamu suka romano kan?  
Darenya  
Hungaria kamu harus ngomong bahasa alay untuk satu chapter!  
Belgia harus mau dipangku romano  
Taiwan suka cina atau jepang? :D  
Selesai! Update ya kak!  
**author:** nama apa iniiii xD pertama, ya, saya gak tinggal di sini, rasanya tinggal di sana? dingin. ada salju sedikit :P kangen indonesia? yaa... begitulah... pertanyaan terakhir itu rahasia~ :3  
**hungary:** mr austria? suka banget~!  
**belgium:** teman sama romano? iya~ habis romano lucu :3  
**author:** pfft... dare-nya...  
**hungary:** unthung ChekAr4ng Dar3 di CHaPz terakHirs~ (untung sekarang dare di chap terakhir)  
**author:** my eyes! OAO *sambil bawa romano*  
**belgium:** oke~ :3 *duduk di pangkuan romano*  
**romano: **ehh... *blushing*  
**taiwan: **dua-duanya! kalau suka dalam artian lain sih, gak ada... kalau ada incest dong :3

**author:** sekian truht or dare di chapter ini~ kalau berminat memberi truth atau dare untuk hetalia girls + nyotalia tentunya, tinggalkan review~  
_**to be continued...**_


End file.
